In the related art, in an unlocking lever device which is operated to allow a locking mechanism provided in a vehicle seat or the like to perform an unlocking operation, a sign member which can distinguish whether or not a lever member is in a state of being unlocked is generally provided. For example, in an unlocking lever device disclosed in JP2013-506597T (Reference 1), a sign member which is protruded at a visible position as the lever member is unlocked is provided.
In addition, in the unlocking lever device, in many cases, the lever member is biased in any operating direction by a bias member (spring or the like). Accordingly, it is configured to improve a feeling of handling by suppressing backlash of the lever member.
For example, an unlocking lever device described in JP2006-248330A (Reference 2) is provided with a linking member which links a lever member and a locking mechanism to each other. In addition, “looseness” is set in a linking portion with respect to (a lock releasing member of) the locking mechanism. In the unlocking lever device, by pulling the linking member to the locking mechanism side using the looseness, backlash of the lever member which is linked to the other end side of the linking member is suppressed.
However, even in the unlocking lever device, simplifying the configuration is an important task. Regarding this task, there is a possibility of further improvement by describing that the technology in above-described related art does not necessarily sufficiently satisfy the demand.